Claes
Claes (クラエス kuraesu) is a child cyborg assasin in the Social Welfare Agency. Her former handler was the late Claudio Raballo, an ex member of the Italian Carabinieri. She is usually confined to the Agency, unable to participate in missions with the other girls since his death. Claes is used as a test subject by the cyborg engineers of the Technology Development Department, who utilize controlled situations and equipment to monitor the usefulness of her implants. While part of a fratello with Raballo, Claes employed the H&K VP70M and the MP5K PDW.' Background Born '''Fleda Claes Johansson', she was the daughter of a professor who instilled in her a love for books at an early age,[8] it is unknown how she arrived at the Social Welfare Agency. Her former handler was a man named Raballo, who was killed in a hit-and-run accident. Since she and Raballo had bonded closely before his death, it was decided that it would be impractical for her to be assigned to another handler, so she was re-conditioned to remove all memory of him. However, her life since then subconsciously reflects his influence through things like her painting of fishing, accessing the books in Raballo’s former dorm room and her enjoyment of gardening. : Claes is usually confined to the Agency, unable to participate in missions with the other girls since the death of her handler Raballo. She is used as a test subject by the cyborg engineers, who utilize controlled situations and equipment to monitor the usefulness of her implants.10 Since she and Raballo had bonded closely before his death it was decided that she could not be assigned to another handler, so she was re-conditioned to remove all memory of him. However, her life since then subconsciously reflects his influence through things like her painting of fishing, accessing the books in Raballo’s former dorm room and her enjoyment of gardening. Claes wears glasses from her life before her cybernetic operation as a visual reminder of a promise she once made to Raballo to “be good”,11 but over time she’s come to believe that she should not engage in violence at all — which causes complications when she and Petra are sent to capture some suspected weapons smugglers. After the New Turin incident, when the government sends soldiers to terminate the Social Welfare Agency (who have served their purpose and are now just 'dirty laundry'), Claes confronts them, but breaks down when she hears mention of Raballo - although it is left uncertain whether she is finally able to remember him, or not. Her final fate is unknown, but it can be presumed that she continues to live with the Social Welfare Agency or its successor until her death. : While part of a fratello with Raballo, Claes employed the H&K VP70M and the MP5K PDW. ]] Appearance Claes has fair skin and long, straight, blue-black hair. Her eyes are purple. She usually wears dress-like clothing with boots. Claes wears glasses from her life before her cybernetic operation as a visual reminder of a promise she once made to Raballo to “be gentle”, though the lenses have been replaced with straight glass, as she regained perfect vision since her conditioning. Personality Since Raballo's death, Claes has come to have a rather cold personality (described by Triela as "antisocial"), though she is not above showing sympathy and kindness towards the other girls at the Agency. Over time, she has come to believe that she should not engage in violence at all; something that poses an issue when she and Petrushka are sent to capture some suspected weapons smugglers. Category:Cyborg Category:Characters Category:Females